


Alt For Deg Girl

by mango22



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Yousef comes back for Sana's Eid Party.





	Alt For Deg Girl

**Author's Note:**

> my yousana heart is so broken right now so I received this fix it prompt on tumblr and had to write it, even it doesn't make sense ~

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**“Fortunately, love does too.”**

The end of the speech is met with enthusiastic cheers and applause. Sana has tears in her eyes and is hugging everyone around her. Just as they all calm down, her phone starts ringing. She looks down and a huge smile appears on her face.

 

Yousef is trying to FaceTime her.

 

She presses the green button and his beautiful face fills up her screen. Too much of her screen actually.

 

Sana laughs. “Why are you so close to the camera? Back up a little bit so I can see Turkey.”

 

“Turkey?” he says in a mischievous tone. “You’d rather see Turkey and not me?”

 

She rolls her eyes. “How about both?”

 

“See the problem is, showing both would be a problem because geographically it’s not possible.”

 

“What?”

 

“If I moved, you wouldn’t see Turkey.”

 

The last word rings in her ears and it’s a little too loud. She turns around and there he is, standing a few feet away, wearing a white and golden kurta. Looking as handsome as ever.

 

She’s too shocked to talk, to move, to even blink. Because if she does, he might disappear.

 

The girls surround her and say, “You didn’t think the speech was the only surprise we had for you right?”

 

She’s too dumbfounded to even understand how and when and where they came up with this idea or did this, all she knows is that Yousef is slowly walking towards her and she’s having a hard time breathing.

 

“Eid Mubarak Sana. You look……stunning.” He says, with a little difficulty, apparently just as breathless as she was.

 

“What are you….I mean….” All her thoughts are jumbled and all she wants to do is wrap her arms around him and hug him for an eternity.

 

“I got a ticket in the mail three days ago, convinced my family for another two days, got on a plane this morning, and here I am now.”

 

She looks at the girls in disbelief and Noora winks at her and subtlety tells her to check her phone.

 

A new text from her reads, “Julian Dahl owed me a favor.”

 

Sana shakes with laughter and disbelief and happiness all at once. Then she looks up at Yousef, grinning from ear to ear.

 

“I can’t believe you came.”

 

“Don’t you remember? _Alt for deg girl._ ”


End file.
